Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of shikonin, alkannin and racemic parent nucleus hydroxyl methylation carbonyl oxime derivatives and their application in the medicine field.
Description of Related Arts
Alkannin (S-isomer) and shikonin (R-isomer) were extracted and identified from the roots of Alkanna tinctoria in Europe and Lithospermum erythrorhizon in the Orient as a pair of enantiomers, respectively. They also exhibit multiple biological properties including anti-inflammatory, aiding wound healing, antibacterial, antiviral, antithrombotic, antithyroid, immunoregulatory, hypoglycemic, hepatoprotective activities. There has been increasing interest in these compounds over the past few decades given their potent anticancer activities. So far, most modifications have focused on the hydroxyl group in the side chain and the naphthazarin ring. On the one hand, the naphthazarin ring was kept while the hydroxyl group in the side chain was modified (CN142011, CN1112363). On the other hand, the modification of naphthazarin ring was performed, including the alkylation or acetylation to synthesize the corresponding shikonin and alkannin derivatives (201010046435.2, 201010209926.3, 201210021929.3 and 201010065488.7).